


Tangled

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: My Brosca is in the bottom left, my Aeducan in the bottom right, my Cadash in the top left.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Female Brosca/Female Cadash/Dagna/Lace Harding/Sigrun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Tangled

**PLACEHOLDER 'tiL Iget to my scanner**

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/2AbpZug.png)

**Author's Note:**

> My Brosca is in the bottom left, my Aeducan in the bottom right, my Cadash in the top left.


End file.
